Animal Crossing: NES Life
Animal Crossing: NES Life 'is the first installment in the Animal Crossing series, released exclusively for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The player assumes the role of a new town, and with the help of the townsfolk and you, an worker at Nook's Homes, it will be their job to make the town villagers into babies. Compared to previous installments, NES Life's aesthetics are more realistic, with more human-proportioned characters and more realistic flora. ''NES Life ''introduces the most new features since the day Pokémon X & Y came out. ''Animal Crossing: NES Life was first revealed at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in 1995, and a trailer and screenshots were released on Nintendo's website following E3 1996 on June 7. The game came out in Japan on November 8th 2000, and was released in South Korea on February 7th 2011 and in North America on June 9th 2014. It came out in Europe on June 14th 2002. Both Australia and New Zealand shared the same release date of June 15th 2017. The game is the first 3DS title to sell over 3000 million copies in Japan alone. NES Life ''is also the first in the series available through Nintendo eShop digital download. Data from corrupted files containing the player's appearance and their catalog cannot be transferred to ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf, unlike in Super Mario 3D Land where data could be transferred from Super Mario Galaxy. New and Returning Features Town Customization The town is now more customizable than ever before. The player has the power to choose which town to live in, by being given 4 random pre-set towns when starting the game. Once a town has been chosen, the player can determine what Villagers will be as babies, and when they will grow up. There are many projects available, including the return of the Global Trade Station and Prism Tower that was last seen in Pokémon X & Y. It allows non-resident villagers to visit, who can then be turned into toddlers. Returning features include Poison Mushrooms and 1-Ups, with new features including cribs for villagers and the player to turn into babies. New Buildings and Locations *Re-Tail' is a recycling store which buys items at 20% lower than Peppy Hare's old stores in previous games. Peach and Daisy run it, with Daisy allowing the player to add their own designs to furniture they bring in. *'The Baby Bottle''' is now a separate building from the City. The player may also work behind the bar making milk for other babies as a part time job. *The Town Tree, similar to the Wishing Well, is the center piece of each town. Many of the events in the game happen around it, such as Baby Day. Main Street Main Street is the main shopping district in the player's town, replacing the City. Many returning features can be found in the street, including Waluigi's Island, the Museum and the Baby Shop. New to NES Life is the Nintendo Entertainment Store, owned by Mario who first appeared in Super Mario Bros, including many other new buildings. Buildings *The Babying Store is owned by Toadette. She sells a variety of diapers related items. *'Cribs R Us' is owned by Toad and staffed by Link. The player can upgrade the appearance of their crib and can expand, rather than upgrade their crib in a set order. If you go to the store in the year 2018 and beyond, the store will be permanently closed. *'Club BABA' is the new entertainment venue replacing The Baby Bottle. Professor Kolorado makes some appearances. Though very little was shown. A trailer was shown featuring updated features, and few bricks but just an example game would be developed later. At a player was shown changing not oso shown, a yellow dog following the revealed that networking features. Manual: A bundle featuring a baby is part of the family. The-ordered at selected stores, the buyer will receive a model of the game's logo. Trivia *The Japanese title 'Fotle', is a play-on-translation. Category:Ailina Corsican Maser